Kuja/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' Will you let me hear you twitter? Now...Time for a beautiful interlude. Let us make beautiful music... Have you come to be defeated by me? Let me play your melody. Have you come to be defeated? I never lose a fight! — when HP is low I can still handle you! — when HP is low I'll show you a thing or two. — when opponent is stronger You think you can beat me? — when opponent is stronger I wonder how long you'd last. — when opponent is weaker How brave you are! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' You plan to defy ME? You don't plan on winning, do you? I'm going to have fun playing with you. Don't let me down. Let me sing your requiem. I can feel my soul trembling. — when opponent is stronger Fine. I will take you on. — when opponent is stronger I will not die alone. — when HP is low The true show begins now! — when HP is low Isn't it thrilling? I'll play with you. Now for my one man show... — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Even I can't stop myself. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. The star makes his entrance... — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I'll give a stellar performance! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' The moon steals light to shine brighter. — Warrior of Light You make my skin crawl, Garland! — Garland The weakest dog barks the loudest. — Firion You think you can dominate me? — The Emperor What a horrid little brat! — Onion Knight You don't scare me one bit. — Cloud of Darkness You don't wear the light very well. — Cecil Please get out of my sight! — Golbez I envy your lightheartedness. — Bartz Are you going to get in my way? — Exdeath A poor bird without wings... — Terra I can't STAND the untalented! — Kefka Your struggles are about to end. — Cloud Let me clip your wing, fallen one. — Sephiroth I'll crush your confidence. — Squall Exit quietly, old crone. — Ultimecia Your screams will sound glorious with my music. I've been longing to see you... I've been waiting for you, Zidane... I feel it. I can feel your true strength... — Zidane We'll soon see which one of us is real. — Kuja Simpletons like you amuse me! — Tidus Not an ounce of grace in you! — Jecht I wonder who's better, you or I? — Shantotto Will you wag your tail for me? — Gabranth Chaos... Ahh... What a lovely word... — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Undoubtedly a warrior of harmony. — Warrior of Light There is nothing to discuss with you. — Garland I will nip your faith in the bud. — Firion A tyrant's reign ends quickly. — The Emperor I will not take part in your child's play. — Onion Knight Appearing from nowhere just to get in my way? — Cloud of Darkness The moon is fickle, calling to the darkness. — Cecil Your penance is revolting. — Kain Shall I expose your true colors? — Golbez I will deprive you of your freedom. — Bartz Your existence is Voidable. — Exdeath Your obnoxious yapping is offensive. — Gilgamesh Where does the caged bird wish to soar? — Terra I'll rip that jester's mask right off you. — Kefka Do you plan to challenge fate? — Cloud A lady lacking in sensitivity... — Tifa An angel cannot soar without both wings. — Sephiroth Such arrogant eyes, how unpleasing. — Squall Letting your guard down on purpose? — Laguna Time can be so cruel, hm? — Ultimecia I am the only actor needed. — Zidane You cannot become me. — Kuja You are but a fleeting sunset. — Tidus I'll rip you away from your dear friends. — Yuna I can't stand hot and sweaty people. — Jecht So, let's see what you've got. — Shantotto I'll pass on that crude lifestyle. — Prishe Simpletons should learn to keep silent. — Vaan Straight-laced opponents are such bothers. — Gabranth Acting as if we're the star, are we? — Lightning Couldn't bear the loneliness anymore? — Chaos Finales are by far the most beautiful of movements. — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Side Story: Singer of the End -2- Bartz: "If you want a fight, get ready for a good one!" Kuja: "Yes, no need for half measures." Side Story: Singer of the End -2- Squall: "Typical dirty Chaos trick." Kuja: "I'll take that as a compliment." Side Story: Singer of the End -2- Zidane: "You can't be serious about this!" Kuja: "You should probably run before you no longer can." Treachery of the Gods: A New Threat Kuja: "So ephemeral, lightning." Lightning: "Oh I'll show you how lightning strikes." Resolve for Seclusion Kuja: "Behave and let me catch you." Squall: "What an annoying guy." Light to All: Trust Kuja: "This is a tragedy, you know?" Zidane: "Then I'm gonna rewrite the script!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Kuja: "Now for the final act!" Zidane: "No encores for this show!" Battle Well now! — when dodging That wasn't bad at all. — when recovering from fall There, there! Lovely, no? — when using Snatch Shot (close) There, there! Take that! — when using Snatch Shot (distant) Burn! Scatter! — when using Burst Energy (close) Burn! Come dance with me! — when using Burst Energy (distant) Watch this. Lovely, no? — when using Strike Energy (close) Watch this. Take that! — when using Strike Energy (distant) How's that? — when using Remote Flare You're not getting away! Scatter! — when using Snatch Blow (close) You're not getting away! Come dance with me! — when using Snatch Blow (distant) Take this! — when using Flare Star I'll bring this to an end! — when using Seraphic Star Just go away! — when using Ultima In unison! — when using Force Symphony Take that! — when using HP attack during chase Here's your invitation! — when activating EX Mode Curtains rise! — when EX Burst begins Here comes the finale! — when EX Burst is performed That's just a prelude! — when activating EX Revenge Let me help! — when called as an Assist N-nooooooo! — final blow Sample Voices I'm tired of your face! You've been ... a pleasant diversion. Almost impressive! You worm! It's the end of the world! Victory ''Dissidia'' I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Talent can sometimes be cruel. Not what you expected! — when HP is low Serves you right. — when HP is low Ahahahaha! You look ridiculous! — when opponent is stronger Catch you off guard? — when opponent is stronger I wanted to hear you scream more. — when opponent is weaker What a waste of time. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Parting so soon? Miracles do not happen. Hahaha... how pathetic. How anti-climactic. A much expected result. My excellence frightens even me. That was not a bad effort. You were close. Defeat ''Dissidia'' I won't admit it...I can't lose! How could this be...? Me, lose? To you? You win! Be happy! Once more! Give me one more chance! — when opponent is stronger I...should be defeating you! — when opponent is stronger I could not give my all. — when opponent is weaker Perhaps I was too easy on you. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Losing to this fool? The show's not over yet. I will not accept this result! Do not think that you won yet! So that's your best effort... The stage has been ruined! Laugh if you so wish. Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy